twister on the floor
by iloveyou123
Summary: come on, puppet boy, don't you want to play? / Jade/Robbie/Beck.


twister on the floor

come on, puppet boy, don't you want to play? / Jade/Robbie/Beck.

a/n: god i'm fucked up. and this is my fragmented ee cummings style obsession STILL continuing. i really don't know you guys i just don't. i don't even know if i like this. :/ reviews would be lovely, though. :) and because i'm such a cliche, the lyrics and title are from "3"- britney spears. i know. i suck.

* * *

><p><em>merrier the more<em>

_triple fun that way  
><em>

;;;

It starts like:

Jade's lips by his ear, mouth curving like sin, Beck's hands near his ass, hips, Jade smells like smoke and perfume and she's a little bit shorter than him, is that weird to notice, he doesn't know.

Then:

We want to fuck you.

Hands hands hands hands-

What do you even say to that seriously what the fuck Jade and Beck have never had manners, honestly, they're _so-_

Hot, Jade's mouthing against his neck, Come on, puppet boy, it'll be great, you'll love it-

she draws out the love, tongue curling around the o.

They are too close. They are too close and Robbie cannot breathe so he runs instead.

Still hear them laughing, too

loud-

;;;

Walk past Jade's locker in the hallway, run into her by accident, back up, quickly,

Jade is the only one who laughs this time, head tilted-

shake shake move one step closer-

teeth bared like a wolf's (is that right, guess that makes him little red this time around, ha, ironic, maybe). Her lipstick is blood (warm) against her skin, tongue peeking through her teeth as if

he wants

he _wants_

(nothing, not good enough, please shut up SHUT UP)

Hands clenched, hard,

;;;

Walk ten blocks, count, stop, breathe. One two three four five six seven eight-

watch cars pass, one's blue like

Stop, think. Stop, don't think. Don't cross the road, be careful, dear, watch. Phone's ringing. It's too (much) loud and he's breathing hard.

Answers,

Hi.

Hey. Come over.

Where- (stutter stutter loser god you're such a fucking LOSER) where are you?

The RV. Come on, we're waiting.

Oh. Can't. Sorry.

No, you're not. Seriously, hurry up. (Beck, stop- pause laugh laugh moan- guys i can hear you)

Um.

Come on, puppet boy, don't you want to (_play_, we'll be nice) hang?

Hangs up, fingers shaking.

;;;

See Beck, at school. He's so cool why can't Robbie be that cool god

Hey, dude. Should've come over.

Yeah, sorry.

It's okay. Licks his lips. (s_o we_t)

What are you doing tonight?

Things.

Okay.

Leaves like he's fine with it,

(beck wait come back i)

Rex is on his shoulder, doesn't say anything but Robbie knows what he's thinking.

;;;

Walk into room, Beck and Jade are fucking on the bed-

This is a complete invasion of privacy, Robbie says.

You guys.

You guys!

Jade's legs, arched- come on, harder, like that, _yeah_,

She's still wearing her high heels, pale pale skin against dark, Beck's moving like,

oh, fuck, _jade_

that's it

Beck, coming, his face is beautiful and Jade eyes are so blue, fluttering and Robbie

(_loves them_)

;;;

Fingers against keys, slow, steady.

i'll do it

Two minutes later, Robbie counts the seconds in his head- (fifty nine, sixty, start all over again, it's: one, two, three) (again again again)

Phone buzzing against his hip, Beck's name on the screen:

come to the rv

It's like:

it's all smiles and smirks with them and their dark dark eyes so (blue) bright and burning

(who what when where _why_)

Robbie's on the edge of insanity, but, whatever, he's got condoms,

;;;;

_fuck_

;;;;

Tommorow? Again?

Jade's head against the pillow, Beck's laying on the floor. Smells like sex, Robbie does too, probably, doesn't know cause he can't smell himself, he thinks he's fine but

Yeah, deal.

Beck's grinning, his muscles are shiny with sweat and Jade's eyeliner is all faded, he's never even seen her without make up on before. She looks nice (soft) tracing patterns into the blanket with one hand, the other's occupied with a cigarette, her nails are painted bloody like her lips, (_why so serious_)-

wonder about what to do next, leave, go home, sleep, wake up, jerk off, sleep, wake up, jerk off,

rinse repeat-

;;;;

Jade and Beck's hands are on his thighs the next day at the lunch table. Robbie tries to concentrate on not getting hard but it's complicated and those two know how to work their fingers.

;;;;

fin.


End file.
